Bryan Airlines Wiki
Information The CEO of Bryan Airlines also runs the SEMMR. History Bryan Airlines was founded on December 8, 2001. The airline specializes in a hybrid model, providing lower-cost flights while providing full service. 2018/2019 crisis and suspension of most operations On April 10, 2018, Bryan Airlines announced that they would ground most of their planes "until sometime in 2019 or 2020" due to financial difficulties in the airline. Just 2 days later, the CEO and founder (Bryan Bunton) announced he would resign from the company "due to personal reasons" until the crisis was resolved. Several individuals, airlines, and airline groups approached Bryan Airlines for a takeover, but Bryan Airlines rejected all offers. The bidders included: * Angrybirdsrio Airlines Group (AAG) * Delta Airlines * International Airlines Group (IAG) * Lufthansa Group When the airline suspended most of their operations, the planes were grounded: * 75 A320-200 * 5 A320neo * 10 A321neo On June 21, 2019, Bryan Airlines suspended all of their flights across their network due to high debt and troubles within the management. The airline was then given a deadline of August 31, 2019 to save themselves. Then, on June 28, 2019, the airline was saved by a 49% investment by Lizzie Garrett, at the time, the brand-new girlfriend of the CEO,who holds the remaining 51%. As a result, Bryan Bunton came back to the airline and put all of the grounded planes back into service. On July 4, 2019, the airline took delivery of 8 of their brand-new A321LR planes that were stored at Hamburg for 2 months. Flights from Detroit to Dublin and London were launched on July 5, with Paris and Manchester following on July 6, Amsterdam and Brussels on July 7, and Lisbon and Madrid on July 8. The exit of the investor and the 2020 crisis On January 13, 2020, Lizzie Garrett exited the Bryan Airlines in favor of Bryan Airlines' rival SamHaase Airlines. The CEO pointed out that he was "Disappointed an saddened" by her move. On January 13, 2020, Bryan Airlines also grounded 252 of their 500 aircraft after losing a whopping $150 billion due to the investor's exit and other compelling factors such as the Coronavirus in China (flights to China remain cancelled) and plus using the money to buy a hodgepodge fleet of A321neo aircraft plus 200 widebodies. As of February 2020, 248 aircraft are still flying. Auction of airline and interest from bidders On January 20, 2020, Bryan Bunton announced the company would be put up for auction in an effort to rescue the struggling carrier. The new buyers will keep the Bryan Airlines brand and still run its flights if the company is bought. The airline currently has a deadline of February 14, 2020 to be sold, otherwise it faces potential shutdown. Potential buyers include, but are not limited to: * Angrybirdsrio Airlines Group (AAG): USA * Continental Airlines Group (CAG) * Global Airlines (GAL) Rescue of airline On February 11, 2020, Bryan Airlines announced they have been saved from future collapse. The buyer was revealed to be Arieonna Airlines Group. Afterwards, the livery of Bryan Airlines was changed from all-red to an Eurowhite livery with a gray bottom, and dark blue tail fin, engines, and wingtips. A light blue heart and a gradient fading from dark blue to aqua blue is also on the top of the vertical fin. Bryan Airlines was fully transformed into a full-service carrier and will launch a low-cost airline start-up later in 2020 or 2021. Pilot strikes Bryan Airlines is well-known for its hard-blow pilot strikes that end up in hundreds or even thousands of flights being delayed or cancelled. Codeshare agreements * Berlin Airlines * Brooke Airlines * Brytrak * Christina Airlines * Extra Airlines * Norwegian Airways * Reykjavik Airlines * Thomas Cook Airways * WOW Airlines Fleet Out of 500 aircraft in the fleet currently, 248 are flying while the other 252 aircraft remain grounded due to financial losses incurred in the years between 2017 and 2020. The reasons for the losses are due to the exit of the investor (who held a 49% stake), suspension of flights to China, and heavy competition from other carriers. Profits/Losses ''Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse